Not Bad For a Pretty Boy
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: When Desmond Miles and Rubi Malone are sent to assassinate the same Yakuza gang leader, what will happen when these two hired guns cross paths?


**Okay, so this is a little "in-between" one shot while I work on bigger stories over in the Pretty Little Liars subcategory. I felt the need to write after playing this video game called WET. It's one of the most badass games I've ever played. And for those who know who Rubi Malone is, I thought, wow, her and Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed main character) would be unstoppable, plus a cute couple. So I'm doing this crossover in hopes that you all like it!**

…

Lights, drunk tourists, slot machines, and lots of money. I look around as I enter the tall building. It's about 2 in the morning and the Las Vegas Casino is still buzzing with the late night gamblers. I'm not here for leisure, however, I'm here for a job. I was sent out to kill one man, and this is where his hideout is. Apparently this man, Kai Shang, was a notorius Yakuza gang leader, and it was my job to assassinate him. I was hoping to get in quick and clean, as usual, but something didn't quite feel right. It was too easy. I walk to the nearest set of elevators and press the number 15 button, the top floor. As I wait, I pull out my phone and look at the map of the building. I double check where the office is and I replace the phone in my jean pocket.

As I stand and wait, I roll up my right sleeve and tighten the straps which secure the hidden blade attached to my forearm. I do the same for my left arm and finally, the doors open. I roll my jacket sleeves down and poke my head out of the elevator. It's much quieter up here and I don't see anyone.

Remembering the way to Shang's office, I make a left and walk quickly and quietly to the end of the hall before peeking right around the corner and seeing the double doors at the end of the hall. I see two men at the end, talking to someone in front of them, a woman, by the looks of it. They seem suspicious of her and their attention is focused on her.

I stay out of sight as I try to observe the conversation. She must have said something wrong because one of them started to yell, but he was quickly silenced by a sword slicing his throat, followed by the other guard. She had drawn her blade from concealment and killed them instantly. I thought I was the only one on this mission. Who is this girl? She pulls off the large hooded jacket she had worn before and revealed her real attire, which was adorned with weapons.

I walk down the hallway towards her and just as I am stepping up behind her, she whips around and her blade is swinging towards me. I react quickly and raise my forearm up to let my hidden blade absorb the attack.

"Woah! I think we're on the same team! Relax!" I whisper yell, holding up my hands as she prepares to swing again.

She's incredibly beautiful. Her medium length hair is in choppy black layers in front of her intense green eyes. She wears slim fitting camoflauge cargo pants with two pistols on either hip. She has a red tank top on underneath a worn leather jacket that stops just above her belly button line. Her breasts are full and round, and _very_ hard to ignore in that leather jacket. The sleeves stop at her elbow and I see a colorful tattoo on her right forearm. I'm nervous as to what she'll do.

"How the fuck do I know that?" She hisses, sword at the ready.

"I'm here to assassinate Kai Shang. I presume you are as well? Seeing as you mutilated his guards!" I say almoste jokingly, looking left and right at the two men. She gives me a suspicious stare.

"Who do you work for?" She asks again.

I glance around, "The Assassin Order…look, we don't have much time, we need to get in there. You can help me or we can just stand here. I'll explain everything you want to know after."

"I don't want to know about you, I just don't want you to try and kill me. Because there's a word for people who cross me," She says with no emotion whatsoever.

"What's that?"

"Dead." Her brow lowers as she never diverts her eyes from me.

"I'm just here for Shang," I say calmly. She finally nods and lowers her guard, replacing her sword on her back and pulling out her pistols.

"Well then, let's do this. I'll take down the guards we both know are in there and you get Shang. Deal?" She says in a business like voice as we ready ourselves outside the door.

"Let's go." I give her a nod, readying my hidden blades. She kicks open the door and immediately dives to the right, taking two of the guards in the room. Shang's eyes widen as he tries to run for the door. I leap over one of the guards as this girl shoots him from the right wall. I easily catch up to the small man and drive the blade on my right wrist up through his back and into his heart. He gasps one last breath and I let his body down softly.

I kneel over his bloody body and grace my fingers over his eyelids, closing them. "Riposa in pace…" I say be for standing up, only to see the girl twirling her pistols back into their holsters. A satisfied smile on her lips.

"Not bad, Pretty Boy. What's that you said?" She asks.

"Rest in peace. It's how we lay our targets to rest," I explain.

"Hm," she nods, walking for the door, breezing past me in the process. I catch a whiff of her scent. She smells of gun powder and whiskey. It gives me goosebumps.

"Wait!" I call towards her. She stops and looks over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Rubi. Rubi Malone. Who are you?" She asks, seeming like she didn't give a fuck.

"Desmond Miles."

"You're an Assassin?" She asks, as if the last couple of minutes weren't proof enough, her eyebrow cocked up, and her emerald eyes scanning over me like an x-ray.

"Yeah, I was told to take Shang out. Why were you trying to kill him?" I ask as I catch up to her. She still keeps her distance as we go towards the stairs, trying to take a more descrete way out.

"Hired guns…like you. Although something tells me you don't use guns," She says observantly, eyeing my wrists.

"The Assassin Order follows the techniques used by our ancestors. Being an Assassin is in my blood. Has been for centuries," I explain, "You know, you could be a part of the Order as well. You've got more than enough skill."

She laughs incredulously and shakes her head as we walk down the multiple flights of stairs. "Sorry, but I work alone. I'm not looking to join any clubs."

"Well how about this, why don't we play some black jack and talk about it. I lose to you, you can walk away. I win, you stay and consider becoming an Assassin," I offer.

She looks at me with those green eyes and smirks, "Just let me put my toys away in my car," She says, referring to the assortment of weapons scattered about on her body.

"Where's your ride?"

"Car's in the parking garage. As for your offer…I suppose a drink wouldn't hurt. But I suggest we go somewhere other than this casino. Someone's bound to find our friends upstairs," she says as we finally walk out the back door and onto the sidewalk across from the parking garage. We hurry across and she leads me to her car. A cherry red '69 Mustang. I whistle and look at the flawless vehichle as she removes her weapons and throws them in the trunk.

"Did you drive here?" She asks, giving the trunk a slam.

"No, I walked from my hotel. We could go to the casino there. It'd be low key," I offer.

"Hop in." She pulls open the driver's side and climbs in. I get in as well and put on my seatbelt. "Listen, if you try to pull any shit I will fucking cut you to pieces," she says in a low murmur.

"You can trust me!" I assure her. She starts the car and pulls out of the garage.

"What hotel are you at?" She asks.

"Ceasar's Palace," I inform her. She doesn't say anything as she heads towards my hotel. I let my mind wander as I look up at all the city lights. Rubi's hair blows in the wind as we drive and for the first time since meeting her, I don't feel threatened by her. We pull up and she parks herself, then we head into the lobby and through to the hotel casino.

"Let me get you a drink," I offer.

"Cherry Vodka," She says as we sit at the black jack table next to two middle-aged men who stare at Rubi as if they've seen an angel. She ignores them.

"Coming right up." I get up and walk over to the bar and order her drink and a beer for myself. When I return, she takes the mixed beverage and has a huge swig, wincing at the burn of the alcohol rushing into her sysem. I swig my beer as the dealer gives us our hands, and the game begins.

6 beers and 5 refils of vodka later, Rubi slams down her hand and reveals her cards, "I win, bitch!" She grins, taking the winnings.

"Oh damnit! I thought I had you for sure!" I laugh a little and finish off my seventh beer. We had laughed and talked since the game began. It's actually incredible what alcohol does for this chick. She's got a dark sense of humor, but I find myself uncontrolably attracted to her, nonetheless.

"Maybe next time!" She holds up her hands and gets up from the table. I get up too and we start walking, no destination in mind.

"I guess you don't have to join the Assassin!" I say with a silly smile on my face. She looks at me, her eyes glazed over, and smiles sexily.

"Look, I think you're great. But I just work better alone," she shrugs. I chuckle and nod.

"I understand," I reply, sad that she has to go. I expect her to practically run for the door, but instead, she steps a little closer and I look at her beautiful face.

"But, you know, maybe I shouldn't drive. I mean, I live all the way out on the edge of town. I'm kind of fucked up…" She hints. I can't believe what I'm hearing!

"Yeah, maybe you should hold up here until morning. You can stay in my room," I offer, trying to be smooth about it.

She narrows her emrald orbs and smirks, as if she knows what I'm getting at. Then she nods, "Okay."

…

We get to my suite and I let her in first, watching her walk into the main room and look around. I take off my hoodie, revealing the blades strapped to my arms. She looks at them as I clumsily undo the straps.

"Those are pretty kick ass. Who made them?" She asked.

"My ancestor's blacksmith," I say bluntly, half joking.

"No shit?" She picks one up as soon as I set it on the dresser.

"Yep. They've been restored countless times, but they're old, that's for sure."

She puts one on and examines it on her arm, smiling at the newly aquired weapon.

"I like this!" She grins. I grab her forearm and remove the leather straps.

"Glad you do." I set it back on the dresser, then I turn back to Rubi. "Um, there's the bed, in there, or the couch…I don't really—" She cuts me off, but not with words. She grabs my arm and stares at me, a new intensity behind her eyes. I swallow hard and try to ignore the heat that I can feel radiating from her body.

She has no expression on her face. It's a challenge to try and read how she's feeling. Our bodies are so close and I crave more. I can't take it. I cup the back of her neck, pulling her in for a hard kiss. She kisses me back with just as much intensitiy. I slide my arms around her toned waist and she locks her arms around my neck.

I pick her up and pin her to the nearest wall. She hits it with a _thump_, and she moans into my lips. I grunt a little when I feel her teeth clamp onto my lower lip. I smile and give her a little nibble in return, eliciting a throaty chuckle from her.

Her hands tug at the bottom of my white t-shirt and I help her discard it. My hands roam up her thighs to rest on her backside, which by the way, is phenomenal. We kiss with urgency. She slips her tongue in my mouth and I can lightly taste a trace of Vodka and cherry.

I trail kisses down her jaw and onto her collarbone. She moans and I bring one hand up to tug at her leather jacket. She helps me pull it off and then wraps her arms around my neck, pulling our bodies together. I bury my face in her neck as I carry her into the bedroom and place her on the bed.

"C'mon Pretty Boy. Let's see what you got!" She challenges. I give a low growl in reply and kiss her again. My hands tug at her red tank top and slide it slowly up her body. I feel her soft abdomen as the material goes up more and more. We break apart and she lifts her arms up, allowing me to pull the shirt completely off, revealing a black bra. My dick twitches as I look down at her. There's a scar going across her toned stomach. I trace it with my finger as her hands come to rest on my shoulders.

I breath slowly as she runs her slender hands down my chest towards my jeans. I watch as she undoes them and pushes them as far down as possible. I kick them off once they're at my knees and then turn my attention to her lips. She's still wearing her boots and cargo pants.

"These," I say, pecking her lips and reaching for her ankles, "have got to go." I unlace her boots and sit up on my knees to pull them off. There's dried blood on both of them and I smile at how dangerous this woman actually is. After removing her boots I unbuckle her belt buckle and unzip her cargo pants. Just as I'm about to undo the button and pull them off, she stops me.

"Let me," she husks, pushing me back so that I'm now sitting up. Then she stands up and slowly wiggles out of the pants. My eyes widen as she walks over to where I sit on the edge of the bed and straddles me. One toned leg on either side of me. I grin and wrap my arms around her back to pull her in for a kiss. My erection rubs against her core through our underwear and it only further turns me on.

With Rubi still on my lap, I scoot back closer to the headboard, then I lay back, bringing her down to hover above me. After a moment, my hands find the clasp on her bra. I get it unhooked with one hand and yank it away, freeing her plentiful breasts.

She laughs again when I suddenly flip her onto her back and start kissing all the way down her body. She arches up into me when I reach the hem of her panties. I look up at her and see her chest rising and falling quickly. Her eyes are closed and she's waiting for me to carry on.

I smile to myself and hook my fingers into the elastic waistband of her panties and tug them down her long legs, finally tossing them aside after what seems like eternity. I teasingly kiss her inner thighs and I hear her moan.

"Damnit…just get on with it!" She begs. I grin again and finally begin to please her. Her hips buck in every direction as my mouth moves furiously. She curses under her breath as I bring her nearer and nearer to her climax. "Oh, _Desmond_," She moans inbetween breaths. It makes me harder to hear her say my name like that. Her hands press my head closer to her center as she comes closer. "I'm gonna...I'm-" She goes still and then moans out as she reaches her peak. Her eyes roll back and her back arches upward. I let her ride out her orgasm before returning to her face to press a kiss to her full lips.

She quickly recovers and pushes me onto my back. In a flash, my boxers are being tossed across the bedroom and she's back above me, preparing to slip my member into her.

"Wait," I interrupt, "Don't we need—"

"I'm on the pill," She husks. I nod and she slips me inside of her. Both of us moan in pleasure as she begins to move. I keep a firm grip on her hips as she moves vigorously above me. She feels so fucking good.

I sit up, still keeping our pace and wrap my arms around her. We kiss passionately and she rolls her hips with mine in perfect synchronization. Our moans are the only noise as I pick her up and carry her to the nearest wall.

I pump in and out furiously, causing her to bite down onto my neck as I move. Her fingernails dig into my shoulders and I press into her harder. Our bodies are completely flush with one another.

"Oh…fuck, yes…" She moans in my ear.

I pull away from the wall and move to lay her back on the bed. I thrust even harder, nearing my peak as well.

"Shit…" I grunt, kissing her fiercely. I groan into her lips as I feel her tighten and spasm around me. This pushes me over the edge and finally, I explode.

Body trembling and sweaty, I collapse next to her and pull her up against me.

"You're amazing," I say honestly, kissing her lips again. "How'd I do?" I ask with a wink.

"Not bad, for a pretty boy."

Then we kissed again.


End file.
